Lekarstwo cz.4
Grupa przyjaciół leciała już blisko godzinę. Dotarli do czegoś w rodzaju wulkanicznego kamieniołomu. Wylądowali na jakiejś skale. Środkiem kamieniołomu płynęła rzeka lawy. Salai spojrzała na Mikhalna i spytała: -Daleko jeszcze panie magu? Mag rozglądał się uważnie. Coś było nie tak, wyczuwał coś, ale nie wiedział co. Po krótkim milczeniu Salai wykrzyknęła: -Nie ignoruj mnie!!! -Eee… wybacz- powiedział Mikhaln zmieszany.- Nie wiem. Coś jest nie tak. Nie potrafię powiedzieć czemu. Hajmdala mogę wezwać tylko jak będziemy mieć pewność, że nie uwolnimy Surtra. Nie może opuścić tego miejsca. -Zaraz, zaraz!- przerwała Salai.- Mogłeś nas stąd zabrać w każdej chwili? -Mówię, że nie! Musimy być pewni, że Sertr nie ucieknie… Nagle ziemia się zatrzęsła. Rzeka lawy rozprysła i zaczęły z niej wychodzić ogniste olbrzymy. -Niemożliwe- wyszeptał Mikhaln.- Musimy stąd szybko uciekać! Jak oni tu są to Surtr… Nie dokończył. Niespodziewanie uderzyła ich fala gorąca. Spod ziemi wyrósł Surtr. Bez żadnych ostrzeżeń zamachnął się swoim mieczem powodując podmuch gorącego powietrza i odpychając wszystkich znajdujących się na skale. -NAPRAWDĘ SĄDZIŁEĆ, ŻE ZDOŁASZ UCIEC PO TYM WSZYSTKIM, CO ZROBIŁEŚ?!!!- ryknął Surtr.- Cała ta gadka o szacunku! Nauczę cię szacunku! Spalę twoich przyjaciół, a potem ciebie! Będziesz słyszał ich wrzaski! Będziesz cierpiał! Mikhaln patrzył na ognistego boga: -Jak? Jakim cudem tak szybko tu się znalazłeś? Surtr uśmiechnął się ironicznie: -Jeszcze wiele nie wiesz chłopcze. Na tym świecie istnieją potęgi, o których nie masz pojęcia. Powiem ci tylko tyle, czasem nawet bóg musi ugiąć kolana. Czasem nawet bogu to się opłaci. Po tych słowach jego miecz zapłonął jeszcze intensywniej. Zamachnął się nim w stronę trójki. -''Pa'ir Al-Hazard!''- krzyknął Mikhaln. Nie sądził, że będzie zmuszony do użycia zakazanego czaru, ale nie miał wyboru. Powietrze zaczęło wirować w ciągu ułamka sekundy. Zerwał się wiatr, który swoją siłą zaczął rozłupywać skały. Niesione przez tornado odłamki skał i pyły zderzyły się z potężną falą ognia Surtra. Piach podgrzany do niezwykle wysokiej temperatury w ułamku sekundy stworzył szkło, które momentalnie zostało ostudzone przez wiatr. Powstała gigantyczna szklana zapora miedzy walczącymi. Mikhaln wiedział, że wystarczy to tylko na parę sekund. -''Magul Al-Hazard.'' Pod Salai i Mią uformowały się małe tornada i wystrzeliły je na drugi koniec kamieniołomu. -Co ty…?- zawołały zdziwione, ale nim zdążyły się obejrzeć wylądowały w grocie po drugiej stronie przepaści. Mag odetchnął z ulgą i zaczął powoli oddychać. Ściana szkła już się topiła od naporu ognia. Miał jednak wystarczająco dużo czasu. Zdążył się uspokoić. Osiągał harmonię. Nie myślał o tym co było, co będzie. Było tylko tu i teraz. Uśmiechnął się. Nie był to szyderczy śmiech. Nie patrzył na przeciwnika z góry. Był to serdeczny uśmiech uznania, uszanowania przeciwnika. Szacunek był jedynym sposobem na przebaczenie. Był gotowy. W tej sekundzie szklana ściana się przerwała. W stronę maga poleciał podmuch ognia. Nie przejął się tym. Ciągle zachowywał spokój. Wyciągnął płynnym ruchem dłonie przed siebie palcami skierowanymi w stronę przeciwnika. -''Foraz Zora.'' Dwa tornada uformowały się błyskawicznie obok maga. Połączyły się tworząc coś na kształt włóczni, która wbiła się w nadchodzący ogień rozpraszając go. Zza stopionej szklanej ściany patrzył Surtr. Pierwszy raz w jego oczach gościło zdumienie. Nic jednak nie powiedział. Zamachnął się ponownie. Jednak nim zdążył ponownie zaatakować Mikhaln znalazł się tuż przy nim. Ognisty bóg zdumiał się jeszcze bardziej. Przecież on nigdy nie skracał dystansu! Mag uśmiechnął się. Jego oczy błysnęły na fioletowo. W ułamku sekundy cała kamienna półka na której się znajdowali pękła. Gruz zaczął się sypać, a Surtr z wielką siłą uderzył w ziemię. Próbował się podnieść, ale nawet on nie był w stanie sprostać tak potężnej grawitacji. Mikhaln unosił się nad polem bitwy z uśmiechem. Dostrzegł wściekłość w oczach boga. Wiedział, że zbliża się coś złego. Surtr ścisnął swój miecz w dłoni. Klinga nagle zmieniła kolor na niebieski. Nie był to jednak przyjemny niebieski kolor, jak błękit nieba. Barwa ta była zimna, paradoksalnie do otoczenia w jakim się znajdowali. Bóg powoli zaczął się podnosić. Kiedy już stał zamachnął się mieczem wokół siebie. Mikhaln patrzył z niedowierzaniem. Cały napór, cała grawitacja, którą wywołał znikła. Nie wiedział co się dzieje. -Musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć chłopcze, by móc ze mną wygrać- powiedział drwiąco Surtr.- Chociaż muszę przyznać, że od wielu lat nikt mnie tak nie urządził. Hahaha. Ostatnią osobą był twój mistrz. -Tamta walka trwała kilka sekund. Ja się z tobą męczę już kilka minut. Nie jestem nawet w połowie tak potężny jak Odyn. -Kilka sekund?!- zawołał Surtr.- Ha! Dobre! Więc tak to rozegrał ten jednooki lis? Zdradzę ci tajemnicę chłopcze. Odyn włada czasem- po tych słowach Mikhaln zamarł.- Zresztą nie tylko. Stwórca dał mu jako jedynemu wgląd do Księgi Praw Świata. Zapłacił za to swoim okiem. Mała cena za to co zyskał. Ten kto zrozumiał Prawa, ten może je kontrolować. Czas, przestrzeń , grawitacja, siły przyrody. Wszystko to Odyn kształtuje do własnej woli. Ma ograniczenia, ale uwierz mi. Nie da się go pokonać. Próbowałem. Ty!- wskazał na Mikhalna,- powoli zbliżasz się do niego. Wciąż to jest różnica jak obelisk przy Mount Everest, ale już nie ziarnko piasku przy księżycu. Nawet szkoda będzie cię zabić. Surtr zamachnął się płonącym na niebiesko mieczem. Mikhaln wystrzelił w jego stronę kilkadziesiąt magicznych pocisków. Zwyczajnie znikły. Nie znikły! Spłonęły! Ten płomień palił magię! Mikhaln w ostatniej chwili uniknął płomienia. Co miał robić! Magia była jego bronią, a teraz została mu odebrana. Leciał w przestworzach unikając płomieni. Zdał se sprawę, że stracił harmonię. Zaczął znowu powoli oddychać. Było to trudniejsze niż sądził. Wciąż tracił wewnętrzny spokój. Wdech. Wydech. Znowu. Harmonia. Spokój. Udało się. Nie myślał. Rozwiązanie przyszło samo. Poleciał w dół i zebrał sporych rozmiarów skałę. Trzymając ją w dłoni rozbłysło czerwone światło. Mag uśmiechnął się, kiedy transmutacja się zakończyła. W dłoni trzymał teraz pięknie wyrzeźbioną włócznię. Mikhaln wzbił się ku górze. Nawet nie był bardzo zaskoczony, kiedy Surtr zrobił to samo. Nie wiedzieć kiedy ognisty bóg znalazł się ponad magiem. Idealnie. -To koniec arcymagu!- zawołał bóg.- Poddaj się! Uniósł swój miecz ku górze. Na końcu ostrza zaczęła kształtować się ognista kula. Płomienie z miecza były jakby zasysane przez płomienną sferę. Zaczęło się formować coś, co przypominało małe słońce. W pewnej chwili kula była już dużo większa niż Surtr. -Giń!!!- ryknął bóg i zamachnął się mieczem. Ognista kula poleciała w stronę maga. Nie było sensu uciekać. Była za duża. Mikhaln uśmiechnął się. -''Milion Escudo''. Zatem taka była potęga pełnej Harmonii. Magiczne tarcze powstawały po kilka tysięcy na sekundę. Wcześniej potrzebował co najmniej godziny. Teraz po kilku sekundach skupienia zaklęcie było gotowe. Teraz albo nigdy. Mikhaln zamachnął się i rzucił włócznią w stronę lecącego w jego stronę „słońca”. Zanim jeszcze broń dosięgła kuli mag pomknął ku dołowi. W stronę jaskiń, do których posłał Salai i Mię. Coś czuł, że nie będą zadowolone. Włócznia dosięgła celu i zatopiła się w kuli. Zaczęło się. Energia wewnątrz kuli była zbyt wielka, aby włócznia zrobiona z deuterku litu pozostała stabilna. Zaszła reakcja termojądrowa, a to co Surtr miał możliwość oglądać tuż przed własną twarzą to wybuch bomby jądrowej. Mikhaln tuż przed wybuchem znalazł się w jaskini. Wszędzie leżały pocięte szczątki sługusów Surtra, jednak nigdzie nie było dziewczyn. Podszedł do ściany i poczuł jak coś go wciąga. ?????? Mikhaln rozglądał się. Znał to miejsce. Był tu kiedyś. Wszędzie płynęły rzeki energii. Tworzyły jakby gałęzie drzewa. Drzewo. -Yggdrasil!- zawołał mag. Jak się tu znalazł. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że obok są Salai i Mia. -Co to niby miała być za akcja?!- krzyknęły na niego niemal jednocześnie. -Wybaczcie- powiedział.- Zrozumcie. No wiecie… Ech… zresztą nie ważnie. Wiecie jak się tu znaleźliśmy? -Nie- powiedziała Mia.- Walczyłyśmy, kiedy nagle nas wciągnęło i jesteśmy. Znasz to miejsce? -Tak- nagle źrenice maga się rozszerzyły.- Poczekajcie. Ratatosk! Zapanowała cisza. -Yyyy… Mikhaln ty kogoś wołasz, czy jakieś zaklęcia robisz?- spytała Salai. -Wołam. Wielką wiewiórkę, nazywa się Ratatosk. Mia i Salai spojrzały na siebie i wybuchły śmiechem. -Co?- mag nie rozumiał o co im chodzi. -Wiesz może chodźmy na piechotę- powiedziała Salai powstrzymując śmiech. -Mhm- powiedział mag.- Parę kilometrów stąd będę mógł wezwać Hajmdala, by otworzył Bifrost. Cała trójka ruszyła. Żadne z nich nie dostrzegło jednej rzeczy. Gałęzie energii nad nimi kształtowały się w koronę drzewa. W nich leżał szkielet. Szkielet olbrzymiego gryzonia, w całości zwęglony. Muspelheim: Surtr był wściekły. Nie wszystko poszło tak jak chciał. Odkryli przejście jak życzył sobie Pan, ale nie to które chciał, aby zobaczyli. Miał nadzieję, że nie zobaczyli truchła tej przeklętej wiewiórki. Musiał ją zabić. Widziała go. Wnet by wszystko wygadała. Teraz wiedział, że będzie musiał zdać sprawozdanie Panu. Wstał z czarnego tronu i podszedł do swojego stawu. Nie znajdowała się w nim jednak woda. Wypełniony był płynnym ogniem. Nie była to lawa, lecz jakby ustabilizowany ogień. Można się było w nim przejrzeć, jednak nie do tego służył Surtrowi. Kiedy tylko ognisty bóg pojawił się nad stawem ogień rozbłysnął na złoto. -Mistrz czeka na raport- zimny głos wypełnił salę. -Wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Zasiałem niepokój w ich sercach- powiedział Surtr.- Będą teraz zajęci ratowaniem smoka. Uciekli przez jedną z wyrw. Nie tą którą przewidzieliśmy, ale to chyba nie zmienia wiele. -O tym zadecyduje Mistrz. -Przekaż swojemu Panu…- zaczął Surtr. -Naszemu Panu- przerwał mu głos. Bóg zacisnął pięści i stłumił gniew. -Przekaż Panu, że nie dało się tego rozwiązać inaczej. -Przekaże mu wszystko dokładnie. Chociaż zapewne on już o tym wie. Pamiętaj Surtcie. Bez pomocy Mistrza nie zdejmiesz pieczęci z miecza. -Mam nadzieję, że dotrzyma obietnicy. -Możesz być tego pewien- powiedział głos i zamilkł. Światło w sadzawce zgasło. Surtr stał jeszcze przez chwilę nad ogniem po czym wrócił na swój tron. Nadchodzi początek końca. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Lekarstwo Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures